


Начинай с малого, мечтай о большом

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), pilfer_rinse



Series: Спецквест 2020 [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe — Star Trek Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, New Vulcan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Они делают документалку о департаменте парков и зон отдыха на Новом Вулкане.
Series: Спецквест 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Начинай с малого, мечтай о большом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swing Low, Sail High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008219) by [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/raven). 



> Тема спецквеста [Умирающий мир](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798)
> 
> Бета [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

Конечно, Рон не считает, что это хорошие новости. Но Рон никогда и ничего не считает хорошими новостями, а Лесли пыталась организовать это все десять дней (по местному времени; Лесли собирается работать по местному времени, даже если для этого потребуется восемнадцать чашек кофе в день), пока они были на планете.

— Людям нужно веселиться, Рон! — настаивает она. — В смысле, я знаю, что тут нет проблем с большим количеством общественных мест, но они могли бы быть веселее. А еще есть секции, качели и тому подобное. Ну, знаешь… Зоны отдыха.

— Зоны отдыха, — повторяет Рон безо всякого выражения.

— Зоны отдыха. — Лесли ищет папку и проверяет свои записи. Поверхность стола перестает притворяться земным дубом и начинает прокручивать статистику. — Компьютер, покажи опросы общественного мнения. Спасибо. И я понимаю, что проблема в том, что мы, и я не имею в виду тебя и меня, Рон, я имею в виду в основном всю человеческую расу, мы не знаем, как вулканцы… э-э, отдыхают. Публичное обсуждение будет чрезвычайно ценным, поскольку поможет узнать, чего хотят наши заинтересованные стороны! Мы сможем лучше удовлетворить их потребности!

— Заинтересованные стороны, — говорит Рон.

— И еще хорошие новости! — Лесли откладывает папку и осматривается в поисках спасательного комплекта, чтобы обернуть его вокруг шеи. Воздухом на Новом Вулкане можно дышать, но от него быстро устаёшь. — Звездолёт Навратри только что вышел на орбиту.

— Орбиту, — говорит Рон, а потом добавляет: — И почему это хорошие новости?

И на этот раз его голос звучит так, будто он спрашивает, почему именно это является хорошей новостью, а не почему что-то вообще может быть хорошей новостью, поэтому она достает дыхательный аппарат Рона, чтобы он мог пойти с ней и оказать, если хотя бы не помощь, то, например, моральную поддержку, и говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что Высший совет Вулкана хотел, чтобы у нас был куратор, и я позвонила узнать про это. Сейчас ведь по кораблю утреннее время, поэтому я подумала, может, он мог бы пойти с нами на публичное обсуждение и…

— Лесли, бога ради! — говорит Рон, у него дурное предчувствие.

*

_[Лесли, все еще держа в руке папку, возится с дыхательной трубкой.]_

— Так что самоопределение очень важно! Но когда ваша планета полностью разрушена — а это так, так паршиво — и осталось только десять тысяч человек, не значит ли это, что они были отобраны с демографической точки зрения? И среди них не было людей, которые много знали бы об… открытых пространствах. Не то чтобы они понадобились для строительства новой столицы. Я имею в виду, что у них было много инженеров и целителей. Как Энн! Прекрасная Энн. Поэтому мы здесь. На какое-то время. Не навсегда, только из-за самоопределения. Ага.

*

Куратора зовут Бен Уайетт. У него торчащие волосы, немного озадаченное выражение лица, и черные глаза, что вдобавок к бледности немного пугает. Лесли вроде как и не соврала Рону, что на «Навратри» было утро, но на самом деле по корабельному времени было около четырёх утра, однако Бен улыбается им обоим и говорит, что все в порядке, он не против прийти на публичное обсуждение. Они направляются по главной улице к новому общественному залу. Лесли предлагает вернуться, чтобы взять еще один дыхательный аппарат для Бена, но он отказывается.

— На самом деле Новый Вулкан довольно близок к моей физиологической норме, — говорит он, а затем добавляет: — Это, эм, стандартные модификации?

Рон возмущен.

— Вы думаете, я дам своим людям выйти наружу со спасательным оборудованием государственного образца?!

И вот они на месте. Они все замолкают, входя внутрь, — местная архитектура имеет тенденцию оказывать такое влияние на людей. Парень в вестибюле кивает и церемонно произносит:

— Мистер Свонсон, мисс Ноуп, куратор Уайетт.

Затем они входят, и Бен говорит:

— Ай, ай, ай, ай.

Раздается громкий нарастающий грохот, когда поднимается одновременно множество людей, и Лесли со спутниками оказываются в помещении, где расположен длинный стол. Она окидывает взглядом толпу, и почему-то совсем не удивляется, что вулканцы посещают публичные обсуждения в большом и устрашающем количестве, а она ещё никогда в жизни не обращалась к такому количеству народа. Рядом с ней Бен все еще продолжает громко айкать, и Рон говорит:

— Ты кричишь из вежливости?

А Бен хватает Лесли за руку.

— Лесли, у тебя случайно нет с собой гипоспрея с болеутоляющим?

Рон тянется к маленькому твердому баллону со сжатым газом, который является частью дыхательного аппарата, и с глухим стуком обрушивает его на голову Бена.

Бен падает через стол, рев становится еще громче, и это первое публичное выступление департамента парков.

*

_[Бен, схватившись за голову, разговаривает с полом]_

— В общем, Высший совет Вулкана был благодарен за помощь инженерам Федерации по терраформированию, а также другим государственным служащим, таким как департамент парков. Но они предусмотрели некоторую степень надзора со стороны, э-э-э, ммм. Людей, которые их понимали. Я на четверть человек, а все остальное — бетазоид и вулканец. Мои — ох — телепатические способности могут работать как на расстоянии, так и при касании. Я здесь частично в качестве подготовленного аудитора, чтобы контролировать бюджет на восстановление, и ещё, чтобы помочь департаменту парков понять потребности вулканцев в удобной среде. — Пауза. — Конечно, я могу сказать о чём ты думаешь, мудила.

*

— Ладно, — говорит Лесли, пока они бегут, — там было, гм, много гнева.

До департамента парков всего около пятисот ярдов, но воздух кажется сухим, а земля под ногами очень твердой. Она спотыкается, Рон поддерживает её, и они продолжают бежать. Внутрь офиса Лесли, который на самом деле не офис, а пещера, но всё не так плохо, как звучит: там опенспейс посередине с хорошим обзором на другие офисы, эээ, пещеры, там прохладно и легко дышится и он уже не так и далеко, если просто продолжать движение, и сравнительная ксеноархитектура не такая уж увлекательная, и… Господи, она точно помрет.

— Рон, — говорит Бен, — ты не доверяешь правительству насчёт кислорода, или ты не хочешь брать кислород у правительства? Хотя, не отвечай, мне всё равно.

Он в приличной форме для человека, который буквально пять минут назад был без сознания. Это всё из-за физиологии.

— Очень, очень злые, — изумленно говорит Лесли, глядя на ноги будто с большого расстояния. Она хорошо себя чувствует, как будто парит в облаках. Лесли любит облака. Они похожи на подушки из взбитых сливок и зефира. На Новом Вулкане на самом деле нет облаков. Воздух так разрежен.

— Да, — говорит Бен сквозь стиснутые зубы, — представьте, как пятьдесят самых громких людей, которых вы знаете, скандалят у вас в голове.

— Ох! О, поэтому Рон…

— Да! — Бен раздраженно машет рукой. — Они преследуют нас? Кто-нибудь бежит за нами? Рон…

Рон останавливается, придерживая дверь с криками:

— Давай, давай, давай!

И все трое вваливаются в коридор. Советник Т’Пел смотрит на них со своего места у стойки регистрации с выражением неодобрения.

— Вы… государственные служащие?

— Да, — гордо, с сожалением, мучительно. Они с достоинством возвращаются в департамент парков и зон отдыха.

*

_[Рон, очень спокойный, с руками в карманах, стоя под надписью: «РАСФЕДЕРИРУЙ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ»]_

— Очевидно, по вулканским законам согласие не является оправданием для нападения.

_[Бен ненадолго появляется в кадре, все еще держась за голову]_

— К счастью, Бен решил не выдвигать обвинения.

*

Остальные сотрудники были в городе с одним из трехмерных списков дел с цветовой кодировкой и успокаивающими текстурами, которые Лесли почти запатентовала.

— Итак, новая взлетно-посадочная полоса для шаттлов находится недалеко от города, — Том вошел, загибая пальцы, — и что-то насчет новых клумб для городской площади, какой-то, какой-то, какой-то банк семян Земли, как так получилось, что сюда могут прислать семена с Земли, но не могут прислать запонки, и боже мой, какого хрена…

Лесли на мгновение отрывает голову от стола.

— Донна, Том, Джерри, — говорит она, — это Бен Уайетт, наш новый вулканский куратор. Бен, это Донна, Том и Джерри.

— Привет, — говорит Бен в потолок. Он полулежит в кресле, держа кончиками пальцев пакет со льдом.

— Ладно, — говорит Донна, — я что-то пропустила? Потому что я уверена, что у меня не было… мигрени? Когда я вошла сюда. Это мигрень? Боже мой, кого-то вырвало мне в голову.

— Это… злее, чем мигрень, — слабо говорит Лесли. — Больше похоже… на маленьких человечков в сапожищах в твоей голове.

— Будет не к месту, — неуверенно говорит Джерри, — если я спрошу, что здесь происходит?

— Да ради всего святого, Джерри, разве не очевидно?! — машет рукой Лесли. — Бен — телепат, и Рон очень сильно ударил его по голове кислородным баллоном.

— Ясно, — говорит Джерри.

— Сынок, — говорит Рон, приближаясь к Бену, — я ничего не имею против тебя лично, но если я ударю тебя снова, это прекратится?

Никто больше не работает.

*

_[Лесли в своем офисе, она делает шаг к камере, её голос доверительно понижается.]_

— Телепатические штучки.

_[пауза]_

— Это… странно. Мне можно так говорить? В смысле, я знаю, что они не должны читать чужие мысли без разрешения. Но это все равно… странно.

_[фокус камеры смещается на Бена в дверном проёме]_

— Лесли, я тебя слышу.

— Ага… вот об этом я и говорю.

— Потому что ты сказала это вслух!

— Ладно, извини. Беру свои слова назад.

*

А потом приходит Эйприл, шагая по опенспейсу с такой решимостью, какой Лесли у неё никогда не видела, останавливается примерно на полпути между ней и Беном и декламирует что-то сложное и гортанное. Это официальный вулканский, которым Эйприл пользуется только когда серьезно злится. Она топает ногой, плюет, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит.

— Одна из наших горячих поклонниц? — говорит Бен со вздохом.

— Что? — Лесли трясет головой. — Это Эйприл, она здесь работает. Разве её не было здесь раньше? Ты её не видел?

— Слышал ее, так сказать, — говорит Бен. — Она свободно говорит на вулканском, да? Хотя у неё своего рода… богатый дореформационный словарный запас.

— Мама Эйприл — вулканка, — говорит Лесли. — И, эй, вообще-то… — Она встает и идет к их стойке регистрации. — Здравствуйте, Т’Ретта. Вы ищете Эйприл? Она только что ушла.

Т’Ретта, равнодушно красивая мать Эйприл, долго и холодно смотрит на нее.

— Эйприл ждет меня снаружи. У нее больше нет желания работать в этом департаменте.

— Что? — говорит Лесли. — Рон, иди сюда. Эйприл уходит?

— Наш мир сгорел, — говорит Т’Ретта, — а вы говорите о пустяках. Наш мир сгорел, а вы прилетаете с Земли и говорите о качелях.

Лесли не отвечает.

*

[Лесли, Бен и Рон в кабинете Лесли, несколько секунд молчат]

— Дерьмо.

*

Утром вторых публичных обсуждений Энн первым делом приходит в департамент парков и говорит Бену, чтобы он сел смирно и перестал вести себя как гигантский ребёнок, а затем вводит что-то ему в шею. Теперь он невнятно произносит слова и пару раз врезается в стену, но он проходит в зал, он в сознании и сидит тихо. На этот раз они пришли все: Рон, Донна, Джерри и Том тихонько шагают позади. Эйприл и ее мама сидят в первом ряду.

— Дамы, господа и уважаемые прочие, — говорит Лесли и шепот в комнате угасает. — Я признаю и уважаю вашу злость. Я не понимаю её. Я не способна, — она делает паузу и колеблется, — Я не знаю, каково это — потерять свою планету. И никогда не узнаю. Я бы хотела понять, но знаю, что вы никогда бы не пожелали мне такого понимания. Я горюю вместе с вами. Новому Вулкану нужны терраформирователи, целители, инженеры. Ему нужны политологи, экономисты, учителя и ученые. Федерация предоставила всё это, как и все необходимые материалы, и организовала обучение и образование, чтобы Новый Вулкан мог расти самостоятельно. Я не стану говорить вам, что здесь нужны школы танцев, языков и искусств. Я не стану говорить вам, что здесь нужны детские качели, или киоски с мороженым, или тихие места с деревьями и тентами. Но если вы решите, что вы хотите или нуждаетесь в любой из этих вещей — или сотне подобных вещей — тогда мы будем здесь. Спасибо. Mene sakkhet ur-seh*.

Ну ладно, часть её надеялась на аплодисменты. Но она понимает, что на самом деле так не бывает. Вместо этого наступает какое-то тяжелое молчание, как будто много людей очень много думают, а затем кто-то поднимает руку в заднем ряду. Лесли медлит, и вступает Рон:

— Говорите, сэр.

— Спасибо, мистер Свонсон. — Он встает. Он одет в мантию песочного цвета, которые здесь носят многие мужчины, и которые нежно шелестят при движении. — Спасибо, мисс Ноуп. Одно время, — он колеблется, — я жил в городе Ши’Кар и насколько я помню, на городской площади под открытым небом стояли столы со скамейками и доски для трехмерных шахмат. Возможно…

— Конечно, — говорит Лесли, — конечно. Приходите, мы встретимся по этому вопросу.

Он не улыбается, но серьезно склоняет голову и садится.

И после этого встают ещё несколько вулканцев и задают вопросы. Кто-то хочет поговорить о ботаническом разнообразии в этом районе, кто-то предлагает установить питьевые фонтанчики под открытым небом, и это хорошо. Все хорошо. Лесли рискует взглянуть на первый ряд, и Эйприл одаривает её едва уловимой, легкой улыбкой.

Потом, когда они выходят на свежий воздух, а слушатели начинают расходиться, гудя разговорами, Бен поворачивается к Лесли и говорит:

— Это было очень впечатляюще.

— Что именно? — спрашивает она, улыбаясь.

— Mene sakkhet ur-seveh. Как ты… — Он останавливается. — Точно. Вечерние курсы.

— Вечерние курсы, — Лесли улыбается ему. Бен наивно улыбается в ответ и врезается в стену.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mene sakkhet ur-seh — Живите долго и процветайте


End file.
